Local Delicacy
by MisfiredSynapse
Summary: The Doctor insists the TARDIS gang have a Jaffa Cake to wind down. Kia is not impressed.


**I've posted this as an apology to all those reading "Changing Me", for my delay in updates despite the promise of regular ones. It was meant to be included down the line a ways, but time is fickle and it's a bit of drabble, so it's posted early for the public inspection. I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Local Delicacy.**

They sat on the floor of the console room, legs crossed with packets of take-out food slowly cooling off around them. The Doctor had bounded away halfway during the meal, shouting about having the perfect dessert, leaving Jack alone with Kia and Rose. While normally this would have been a slight issue with the Time Lord, that particular evening had seen them all so completely stuffed that even Jack couldn't be bothered with flirting.

"I found them!" the Doctor announced, arriving back and retaking his place between Rose and Kia, the latter forcing herself to not yawn in an obvious manner, lest she offend the mighty alien. "Jaffa cakes!"

A long yellow box containing spongy-looking, chocolate-coloured food was proudly shown off to the masses, and the Doctor quickly grabbed one of the golf-ball sized portions and hummed loudly in appreciation as he wolfed it down, licking his fingers afterward. Tentatively, Kia grabbed one as the box was handed her way, and she nibbled the very edge of it cautiously- knowing what the Doctor's tastes were like.

A second later, she gave a shriek and tossed the cake back into the box, snatching Jack's out of his hand and slapping Rose's fingers when she tried to reach for them. The offending items were shoved back at the Doctor with a poisonous, disgusted glare from the brown-haired, green-eyed girl. "Are you trying to kill us!" she demanded, her eyes narrowed and her tone laced with venom.

"I haven't a clue what you're on about," the Doctor huffed, seeming offended but nonetheless willing to eat the remaining three cakes, much to Kia's obvious distress and repulsion. "These are fantastic."

"They're _awful," _Kia corrected snappily. "Honestly, I don't know how anybody in their right mind could call those Jaffa cakes. There's nothing orangy or chocolatey about them."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment or two, before his eyes widened and he swallowed thickly, slowly placing a half-eaten cake back into the box. Clearing his throat, he looked pointedly away as Kia's glare intensified. "I may have failed to mention that they're from the planet Jaffaryxion..."

"If you say local delicacy, I will _kick _your Gallifreyan backside," Kia muttered, arms folded as she glared at the Doctor, and he stared right back at her with a barely-there cocky grin. Jack and Rose seemed to fade into the background as the two ignored anything and everything outside their own private staring contest.

"They're not so bad on second try, Kia," the Doctor encouraged, holding out a tiny piece for his companion to take. "Just chew it quickly and swallow, I promise it'll taste better."

With a suspicious glare, and a slightly adventurous glint in her eye, Kia took the proffered piece and placed it in her mouth, chewing quickly as instructed. Her eyes widened, then closed, and her pallor became decidedly green until- "Ugh," she coughed, running from the room. A door slammed, and the sound of retching reached their ears.

Grumbling under his breath, the Doctor barely acknowledged Rose or Jack, both of whom had been watching this exchange quite interestedly, as he stood to find Kia and apologise before she came for his head with a frying pan. He barely made it out of the room before she returned, toothpaste in her hand, and plopped back down beside Jack.

"Never, ever, offer me food again," she said to the Doctor, eating a tiny piece of toothpaste and making a face as the mint collided with whatever the cakes tasted like.

"Drama queen," the Doctor mumbled, reluctantly sitting back down and placing the offending food items out of sight and out of reach. "Anyone would think that's the worst thing I've ever put in your mouth."

There was silence following this statement, in which Kia froze entirely while her cheeks tinged pink, Jack let out a set of snorting, bellowing giggles and Rose joined him in hysteria, Kia following soon after because if she didn't laugh, she thought she'd die of embarrassment.

The Doctor stared at them all incredulously for a moment, before innocently and completely seriously asking; "What?"

* * *

**Oh dear. I do love an oblivious!Nine.**


End file.
